A Snape
by Hermione Snape Malfoy
Summary: What happens when you find out your whole life was a lie. Hermione Granger finds out she is not a Granger but A Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my first fic so please read and review. If there is any spelling or grammatical mistake feel free to point it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

My name is Hermione Granger though I am sure you guys already know that. My best friends are Harry and Ron and I am currently dating Cedric Diggory. Shocked right, even I was shocked when Cedric asked me out. Everything happened last summer when I was at the Burrow and Cedric came over to live with us for some time. Within a few weeks we grew really close and the day he was about to leave the Burrow he asked me out. I said yes, and as usual Ron and Harry had a huge problem with it. Cedric even came over last week to meet my parents.

So I was sitting in my room, listening to music peacefully. I was home for summer holidays and was thankful for some time to relax, especially since third year was so exhausting. So in the evening when I was cleaning my dishes I heard the door bell ring. When I went to open the door I was shocked because right in front of me Professor Snape was standing. And I guess for 5 minutes I just stood there staring at him. Then suddenly my mom shouted and I came back to reality. I asked professor Snape to come inside.

"Hermione, can you please call your parents there is something I need to discuss with them."Professor Snape asked me

Okay. I said and called mom and dad. I was shocked to see Professor Snape being so polite.

When mom and dad came I introduced them.

Hermione what I am about to tell you is very important and I need you to listen very carefully and request you not to interrupt me in between. Am I clear?

Yes, sir. I said

Hermione about twenty years ago I made a promise to Voldemort that all my child will be Death Eater. I only made this promise to protect my wife and children from Voldemort. My first child was born and I was really happy and then my wife got pregnant again. My second child was born too. Both my child were boys. After two years my wife started getting sick and was about to die. She knew that too so before dying she told me that I have a daughter. I did not believe it but then she told me that when she got pregnant the second time she knew she was going to have twins' one girl and one boy. The girl was born just after fifteen minutes the boy was born. The girl was sent to the muggle world for adoption by my wife's order. My wife never wanted the girl to become a Death Eater so as soon as she was born she was sent away. After my wife's confession I have been searching for my daughter for years. Few days back I found out that Hermione you are my daughter. Professor Snape said

"That can't be possible because first I am not adopted mom and dad are my real parents and second I look nothing like you." I almost shouted

"You haven't told her that she is adopted." Professor Snape asked my parents.

"No. They said and then started explaining me that they were not able to have a child and when someone just left me at their door they adopted me."

I was just hoping all this to be a nightmare and wished that it would soon end. First I find out that I am not a Granger and then I might be Snape's daughter. This is even worse than facing Voldemort.

I thought

"Hermione all this means that you are in fact _not_ a muggle-born, and consequently are a pure-blood. This means that you are not even a Granger, at least not by birth."He said in a calm, nonchalant manner as though he were simply stating common facts.

"I know but it still doesn't prove that I am your daughter. I mean I look nothing like you." I told professor Snape.

"About that Hermione you have been put under a very strong glamour charm, if you allow me I can remove it." Professor Sanpe asked.

Umm okay sir. I said.

When he remove the charm, the sight that met my eyes, shocked me. Well that is, it did once my eyes stopped stinging and he conjured a mirror for me to see my reflection in.

My height did not change, I remained a modest 5'4", but the most noticeable changes were my hair and eyes. My hair changed completely, instead of the brown frizz that I was used to, it now fell down. My back in a slightly wavy curtain of inky black, which was thankfully, frizz-free. My eyes on the other hand shocked me more than my hair. What were once, warm coffee coloured eyes now stared back in the most shocking tone of violet I had ever seen. It looked almost inhuman in an ethereal sense. I had never seen eyes of this colour in my life, and I doubt I would believe it if I didn't see it myself. They looked almost electric; all in all, they were mysteriously beautiful.

"Now I am sure Hermione you believe me. Hermione I need to ask you and family for another favour. Will you please come and stay with me and your new family. However, I understand if you do not wish to leave your home, or acknowledge your true identity." He asked

Why should I come and stay and with you all these years you've spent terrorizing me and my friends. I shouted

"Hermione this is no way to talk to your Professor and I think you should go and stay with him for some time. I know it is very hard for you but I think you should give him a chance. Go Hermione learn about your true family". My mom said.

Fine I will come with you Professor. I said

This means so much to me. Thank you Mrs. Granger. I will come tomorrow to pick you up. He said and left.

As soon as Professor Snape left, I promptly marched up to my room. The thought that Snape is my father is….disconcerting to say the least, but surely that is to be expected! Who wouldn't be shocked to find out that the one professor in their school who positively despises them is actually their biological father. Perhaps it will take a few days to sink in….and as for two brothers; well I always was complaining that I was an only child. My _biological_ father is now clearly alive. Perhaps not all is lost after all. Hmmm, ok seriously, by this point in my inner ramblings I could swear I heard my brain groan from all the unnatural stress, maybe this would be a good time to hit the bed. And so with this last revelation, I slipped into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning after a surprisingly peaceful sleep considering the events of the night before and after a quick shower headed downstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

As I came down the stairs, I was met with the sight of a tall and very handsome boy .The boy was well built, and sported black hair.

"Umm….anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Hello Hermione my name is Alexander Snape. I am your elder brother and I and father have come here to pick you up." He said

"I have to say I am rather surprised to see you here, I thought you would be arriving late in the evening." I said

Yes that was the plan, until you brothers decided to take matters into their own hands _despite_ my implicit orders to do otherwise." Professor Snape said with a glare in the boy's direction.

Sorry dad but I guess I was very impatient to see my beautiful sister who I haven't seen from the past 13 years while you see her every day in your school. My brother said

"And terrorizing me." I added.

Enough. Hermione go pack your bags and come down in 10 minutes we will leave right now. Professor Snape said

I came back in 15 minutes I guess said goodbye to my mom and dad and promised them to owl them every day and then we left. When we reached Snape mansion I was shocked. The mansion was so big and ...beautiful. I never thought I would call Professor Snape's house beautiful. But I never even thought I would be Professor Snape's daughter. As soon as we entered the mansion a boy about my height who looked almost like me came and hugged me.

My name is Tyler Snape. I am your twin and elder brother. He said

"Just by fifteen minutes so it doesn't make a difference." I said

No it does. Btw, I heard you go to Hogwarts and I know quite a lot of people from there and you know Alex is going to be a Professor next year in Hogwarts. He said

Seriously, congratulations Alex. I said

Ok Tyler go show your sister her room and then all of you meet me in the dining room by 7. And I don't one anyone of you to be late. Professor Snape said

Tyler took me to my room and my room was really big and pretty. I had never imagined Snape to be so polite and sweet to me nor did I ever imagine having a twin brother.

Hey Tyler who all do you know from Hogwarts and where do you study? I asked him

I know Draco, Blaise and Pansy from Hogwarts. And I am a student of Durmstrang. Now, tell me about your friends. He said

My best friends are Harry and Ron. And I am good friends with Ginny. Oh shit that reminds me I have to tell them about me. I said

I am not so sure about that you should ask dad before that. He said

Then let's go meet him. When we reached his room he asked us to enter and ask Tyler to leave the room.

Dad I don't want to go. Tyler said

Piss-off. I thought

Hey I am not pissing off Hermione. Tyler said

Tyler I can't deal with your pranks right. Hermione never said anything like that. Professor Snape said.

But-

But I did. I did call you a piss-off in my mind. I said and asked Professor Snape what is happening.

Oh my god. I cannot believe this Hermione Tyler I think you read each other's mind. Hermione think something about Tyler and Tyler tell me what she is thinking okay. Professor Snape said

Tyler you are very irritating. I thought

Dad she thinks I am very irritating. Wait Hermione you think I am irritating? He said

Yes I do. I said

This means it is true. Tyler whatever you think about Hermione she will also be able to hear it. You will also be able to communicate thorough minds. Professor Snape said.

Tyler was just smiling and I am sure there is something evil going on in his mind. Oh god save me.

Tyler stop smiling like a fool. I said

Tyler now leave I want to talk to Hermione in private. Professor Snape said

Now, Hermione I know why you have come here. I thought of telling no one about your true identity but then most of them have already found out that I have a daughter because as soon I removed your glamour you appeared in our family tree. So from now onwards you would be known as Hermione Anne Snape. And you can tell your friends if you want too because next week I will throw a party where I will introduced you as my daughter to the whole wizard world.

But –

No questions right now I will talk to you later. He said


	2. Cedric or Hogwarts

**AN : WELL I AM UPDATING SOONER THEN I EXPECTED**

If Professor Snape is going to tell everyone about me its better I inform Harry and Ron about it. So I decided to send an owl to Ron and Harry, but what about Cedric. What should I do about him? I think I should send him a letter too. So I sent a letter to Ron Harry and Cedric asking them to meet me tomorrow in Diagon Alley.

_Hey Hermione what you doing. Tyler asked me_

_Nothing was just writing letters to Ron Harry and Cedric to meet me tomorrow. Wait what you are doing in my head? I said_

_Was getting bored and was too lazy to come to your room so decided to try our mind reading thing. Btw who is this Cedric you never mentioned his name before? He asked_

_Shit no one. I mean he is my friend. I said_

_He cannot be your friend. He told me_

_No Tyler he is my friend. And now I have to sleep so bye. I said_

_Don't tell me I will find out on my own. He said_

The next morning I got up and got ready. When I went for breakfast I told Professor Snape that I would be going to Diagon Alley to meet Harry and Ron. He allowed me but said I should take Tyler with me.

No I don't want Tyler to come. I said

Then even you don't have to go. He said

That's not fair. I said

Tyler will go with you whether you like it or not. He said

When I and Tyler reached Diagon Alley we found Harry Ron and Cedric to be already waiting for us. When I went to them they didn't recognize me.

Who are you? They all asked

Guys it's me Hermione. I said

You can't be Hermione you look nothing like her. Ron said

Ron in the second year you told me tried to play a prank on Fred but when you went inside his room you saw him naked. Harry in the second year you told me that you might be gay and Cedric you told me you thought Ron was hitting on me. Happy guys now do you guys actually believe it is me Hermione. I said.

Yes we do. All of them said together.

So we went inside a coffee shop and I explained them the whole story.

So you are Snape's daughter. Ron asked

Yes Ron. I asked

Suddenly Harry and Ron started laughing I did not get them but when I saw Cedric's face I understood everything. So I told Cedric not to worry.

Why would he worry if you are Snape's daughter? Tyler asked

Because he is dating Hermione. Harry and Ron both said

Harry and Ron are you mad. I screamed

What? You can't date him. Tyler said

Why? It was Cedric who spoke this time

"Because I said so." Tyler said

And who are you? You just came to know Hermione a week back. So I guess you don't have the right to tell her what to do and what not to. Cedric said

Might be I came to know Hermione a week back. But now I am her brother so I have every right to tell her what to do and what not to. And if she is doing something wrong I have the fucking right to stop her. Tyler said

I knew if I do not do something right now Cedric and Tyler would start fighting and this would not be something good.

Tyler I think it is time to go home. I said.

Shit it is actually pretty late. Dad would be worried. Look Cedric I request you to stay away from my sister or else the consequences won't be good. He said and we left.

I tried to talk to Cedric but Tyler just pulled me. And in about a minute or so we reached the mansion.

Where were you and why are you so late? Professor Snape asked.

We were late because I was fighting with Hermione's_ boyfriend. _Tyler said

What? Is it true? Professor Snape asked me.

Yes but –

Hermione I don't want to listen to anything I forbid you to date him. You will send a letter to him right now saying that you cannot see him anymore. Am I clear? Professor Snape said

No I will not send a letter to him. Professor Snape I like Cedric and he is a great guy. He really likes me I like him back. I said

Hermione don't argue with dad when he is telling you not to date him then you should not. Look Hermione you are just thirteen we don't want you to get hurt. Alex said

What is this three against one that is so not fair. I said

It is not funny and Cedric is not a great guy. He looked pretty arrogant to me. Tyler said

So it is Cedric you are dating (thank god it is not Harry or Ron otherwise I would have killed them). But still you cannot see him. If you do then this year you won't be attending Hogwarts. And I am sure with your amazing grades Durmstrang would be happy to take you. Professor Snape said

You can't do that. I said

Yes I can. As a father I can and you know that. Professor Snape said.

You know dad you suck being a father and I ran into my room. I was crying when suddenly Alex came to my room.

What is it Alex? I asked

Hermione look I know you are upset but we are only doing this to protect you? Alex told me

Protect me from what Alex? And why is dad so against dating. I asked

Hermione you remember when dad told you about our mom he did not tell you everything. When Tyler was born dad was really happy but mom wasn't. She always missed you I guess. Then mom stopped talking to dad and started dating some else. We all knew mom was going to leave us. But then she got sick and died. Before her death she told dad about you. Dad got really pissed and asked her why did she sent you away. She told him she did not want you to become a Death Eater and it was all because of him.

Oh my god. Mom was cheating on our dad.

Yes, Hermione and that is why dad does not want you to date. He said

Thanks Alex I will just go and talk to him. I said

Come inside Hermione. Professor Snape requested

How did you know it was me? I asked

Just like that and he smiled

For the first time in my life I saw Professor Snape smiling.

I am sorry. I told him

It's alright and even I should not have overreacted. He said

No it was all because of me. If it wasn't for me mom wouldn't have never stop talking to you and started dating some else. I said

Hermione my child don't you ever think something like that. You know I always wanted a daughter and when I came to know I have one I was so happy. I only asked you not to date Cedric because I don't

want you to get hurt. But you know today was the best day of my life because you called me dad for the first time. He said

Aww can I call you dad from now onwards? I asked

Yes you can. He said with a tear in his eye.

* * *

**AN- I thank all those people who reviewed. But i need more reviews. As of now this chapter is going to be up for a while before i update because i want to see what people to think of it I want to review, the more I get the sooner I will update..:)**


End file.
